


Against Their Reputation

by Rosemary3107



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 15:20:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14023101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosemary3107/pseuds/Rosemary3107
Summary: Sirius Black and Marlene McKinnon have a reputation at school. They never have had a serious relationship with anyone. But stuff gets interesting when they finally decide to break their rules and go against their reputation and, ultimately, find love.





	Against Their Reputation

James and lily were sitting in the Head's room, talking about their best friends Sirius Black and Marlene Mckinnon, both of them having the 'Bad girl' and 'Bad boy' reputation. These two seventh years equally very good looking, Sirius with his dreamy grey eyes and long black hair, athlete's physique and those sharp features, girls used to drool over him and one look from Sirius, oh they would have silly sloppy grins plastered on their faces for days, and extra points for being a marauder! Marlene mckinnon, ah arguably the prettiest girl in Hogwarts, with her hazel eyes and dirty blonde hair and the body every girl would dream of, she was on the quidditch team too. They could get anyone they wanted really but the whole school knew they weren't looking for anything serious.

" Dont you think Sirius and marls should shag it out already!?" james said to his oh-so-perfect girlfriend/headgirl Lily evans. "well yeah! The sexual tension between them is too much to handle, i hope they just lose their heads one day and hit a broom cupboard" lily said with a slight giggle. Lily and marlene had been best friends since their first years at Hogwarts and james and Sirius had been best friends from before that. James and lily had gotten together at the end of sixth year when lily realised that she was head-over-heels in love with the charming james potter. They were inseparable and now since they were set, it was time to look for matches for their best friends. Only, they didn't know that those two were already upto something and they meant business.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"are you sure that you don't want to tell the others we're together now?" "yes marls i'm sure. Lets have a bit of fun before we tell them." A light blush spread across marlene's cheeks as Sirius said this and Marlene Mckinnon DID NOT blush. She hooked her fingers around sirius' belt loop and tugged him closer to her, kissing him full on the lips. " didn't know you were so talented mckinnon" he said with a smirk "there's a lot you don't know black." Marlene said with a husky voice all the snogging had given her. Sirius smirked against her lips as he continued to kiss her. Marlene had never thought she'd be making out with Sirius after all those years of arguing with him, let alone dating him! But he was so amazing, she hadn't told him yet but she really thought that her feelings were a little stronger than just wanting to date him, she hadn't even told lily yet. But she put that thought behind in her brain for now, and let herself lose in that AMAZING snog she was in the middle of.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Where the hell were you marls?!" "i was in the , erm, i was in the library." Marlene decided then that she really wasn't good at lying, especially to lily. "YOU went the library? But you never go to the library." " well i really got into that transfiguration thing mcgonagall taught us so i went there to read a little more about it." On second thoughts she was good at lying! Lily bought that one. "marlene, i really need to tell you something" lily was about to tell marlene about the conversation she and james had had earlier that day. "Hmmm? Yeah sure." "I erm... i really think you should go and talk to Sirius..." "Why is that?" "Because i think he kinda, maybe likes you.. and let me get this clear, not like you like he likes the other birds just for a snog in the broom cupboard, no, he really LIKES you." Marlene was confused about how she should react to this, the blushing wasn't a problem because she blushed only around Sirius, but what would she say? "Lily i know he likes me and we're dating!" NO! She couldn't say that. "I don't know lily.. Sirius doesn't really LIKE birds.. guess if he did like me he would come up ahead and tell me, and you know as well as I do that if Sirius Black cant approach girls, no one can.." Lily couldn't argue with this, Sirius was the most out-there bloke she had met, perhaps even more outgoing than James. " Yeah, I guess."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

James had just finish his walk around the black lake when Sirius came. "Was looking for you everywhere mate." "I could say the same Sirius. Where were you?" "Just fell asleep in the dorm." Sirius on the other hand was exceptionally good at lying, thank all the pranks. James ha decided that that the moment they got time together, he would tell Sirius about talking to Marlene. "Sirius, i think Mckinnon likes you, not like she likes to snog blokes, she really has something more than that for you." "Prongs, mate, i really don't think she does, because of all the arguing you know? And if she did, i'd expect her to be upfront about it, don't you think?" Sirius was right, James had no choice but to agree with him as much as he didn't want to. "Yeah.."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was a Friday night, the girls (Lily, Marlene and their friend Mary) were disappointed, the marauders, with whom the girls had become good friends back at the end of sixth year, always had something planned for a Friday night. Mary was just about to ask Lily if James had mentioned some plans for tonight when a note slid down the door of their dorm. Marlene being the closest to the door, ran to get it. "Well what does it say marls?" Lily was eager to find out. Marlene read it out loud:

_Since we don't have anything great planned for tonight, we want to invite you to the common room for a small party._

_Come to the common room precisely at 10:30. A supply of butterbeers and firewhiskey will be waiting for you._

_Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs_

"How come they always have a stock of drinks ready, i"ll never understand." "Mary, dear they are the Marauders, i'll be surprised if they ever run out of it." Lily answered with a giggle. "Well, it already is 10:20, lets just change into something nicer and move along, shall we?" Lily and Mary nodded in agreement. Precisely 10 minutes later, they were getting down the stairs which lead to the common room. All the girls had decided to look a little more presentable. As they made their way down the stairs, james saw lily and lifted her as soon as she reached the common room. He turned her around and gave her a little peck on the mouth which turned into a full intense snog. Only sirius' comment that asked them to get a room stopped the it. James and Lily laughed it off and even the others couldn't suppress the smile that crept onto their faces. After a while they were all really drunk and couldn't get a sentence out properly, their hysterical giggles were stopped when Peter suggested spin the bottle. All of them were seated in the circle with the now empty bottle of firewhiskey laid on the floor. The first spin landed on James and Lily. Remus said, "You two make it quick, yeah?" James and Lily luckily settled for a chaste peck and moved away. In the second spin, the bottled landed between Marlene and Peter. Sirius was in trouble, it was hard enough to contain himself when he was sober, it was impossible to her kissing his mate now that he was drunk. Just as Peter and Marlene were about to kiss, Sirius couldn't help it; he interrupted the two before their lips could touch and turned Marlene around so she could face him. Without even thinking about his friends watching all this, he cupped his hands around marlene's face and kissed her passionately, he was done with hiding their relationship, he wanted her, he wanted her now and he wanted her bad. Marlene was surprised first but as soon as their lips touched, she melted into him and pulled him closer. Her drunken self couldn't contain it anymore, she whispered against his lips, "I love you, Sirius Black." Sirius had wanted to say this for a long time, now he finally could, "I love you, Marlene Mckinnon." And they continued to kiss. The others were really shocked to see their friends do something against their reputation. James and Lily's shock dissipated into smiles and Lily said, "About time, yeah?" and James pulled her into a snog as well. He made a mental note to ask Sirius and Marlene to a double-date with Lily and him the next time they went to Hogsmeade.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it!


End file.
